Buddies
by HaloGatomon
Summary: My own anime version of Friends. It's totally insane, wacky and very funny! Feature me, my friends and all our fav bishies! Please R&R!


Disclaimer~Me no own Friends or any of the featured animes here.  
  
Author's Note~This is my own anime version of 'Friends' featuring me, my friends and our fav bishies, so prepare for plenty of laughs and excitement and lots of swear words and sensitive stuff relating to the birds and the bees. Also this is waaaaaaaaaaaay more outrageous than 'Friends' so just have a good laugh ^-^  
  
  
  
  
*In Halo's flat*  
  
Halo was sleeping peacefully in her nice large warm bed, that is until Paraffmon bounds in and jumps on her continuously.  
"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"  
Halo reached out blindly and grabbed Paraffmon's mouth to shut her up.  
"Unless you wish to become a fur rucksack which will go very well with my new leather coat, I suggest you shut up!"  
Paraffmon struggled free and faced her partner.  
"But Halo, your dad said to wake up and have breakfast before our visitors arrive."  
"It's only Vegeta, Bulma and Faith, I don't really care if they see me in my night clothes." Halo replied, turning over.  
"Oh well, I guess Trunks will have to see you looking like Frankenstein's ghost then." Paraffmon said.  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!!!" Halo screamed, toppling over her bed and falling hard on to the floor.  
Paraffmon smirked to herself.  
"I knew that would wake her up."  
  
  
  
Buddies  
  
Episode 1-Introductions And Mayhem  
  
  
  
"Oh, so you finally decided to wake up then huh Halo?" Goku joked as his daughter came running out her bedroom in a panic.  
"You never told me Trunks was coming this morning!" Halo shrieked.  
"Yes I did." Goku replied as Halo ran and grabbed a cereal box. "Only you were too busy playing on your Playstation with Ty, Kara and Kate. Anyway, why would you care if he was coming or not?"  
"Isn't it obvious?" Paraffmon said with a wicked smirk.  
"Er…no." Goku replied.  
"Halo likes him." Paraffmon replied.  
"Course she would, they're friends!" Goku said.  
Paraffmon sweat dropped.  
"No! I mean she LIKES Trunks."   
"Yeah, they're friends." Goku said.  
"Oh for goodness sake! Halo LOVES Trunks! Jeez is it necessary for me to spell it out to you?!" Paraffmon yelled, gasping for breath.  
"Ooooooooooooooooooooooh." Goku said, watching Halo blush madly.  
"I DO NOT PARAFFMON!" Halo screamed, making her Digimon partner fall off the sofa.  
"So does this mean I'm gonna be related to Vegeta?" Goku asked.  
"NO IT DOES NOT BECAUSE I DO NOT LOVE TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!!" Halo screamed.  
Just then, the doorbell rang.  
"AHHHH! HE'S HERE!" Halo yelled, running into her room and slamming the door.  
Goku looked very confused while Paraffmon was in a fit of giggles. Goku shrugged and went to open the door. It was Kara, Quatre and their two Digimon.  
"Morning Kara, Quatre, how are you?" Goku greeted as they walked in.  
"We're fine thanks." Quatre replied. "I trust you guys are well."  
"Yep, fine and dandy." Paraffmon, jumping on a sleeping Tantomon.  
"Is Halo awake?" Kara asked.  
"She's just getting dressed now." Tantomon muttered, pushing Paraffmon off her back.  
"Yeah, ready for a certain someone." Paraffmon said, winking at Kara.  
Kara caught on instantly and smirked.  
"Yeah I bet she is." Kara thought.  
Just then, Halo ran back into the room.  
"Oh, it's you two." Halo said with a bit of disappointment.  
"Oh thanks." Talonmon said. "Nice to see you too!"  
"Sorry, I'm in a big rush today." Halo replied.  
"Yep, Paraffmon has told me ALL about it." Kara snickered.  
Halo glared at her friend.  
"It's not like that!"   
"Yeah right!" Foxymon said. "Anyone with no senses at all could tell how you 'feel' about each other."  
"Oh stop it!" Halo groaned.  
Just then, the doorbell rang again.  
"I'll get it!" Quatre said, opening the door. "Oh, hiya Trunks!"  
Halo's knees almost gave out at the mention of his name and blushed like crazy, causing Kara and Paraffmon to nearly fall over laughing.  
"Hi Quatre." Trunks replied as he, his parents, Faith and their Digimon walked in. "How is everyone?"  
"We're all fine." Talonmon replied.  
"That's good." Bulma said.   
"Hiya Talonmon!" Flameamon, Trunks' Digimon, said as flew down to Kara's Digimon.  
"Flameamon!" Talonmon cried, hugging the dragon Digimon tightly. "I've missed you!"  
Kara and Trunks instantly got huge teary eyes, ran and hugged each other while crying loudly.  
"THAT'S SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BEAUTIFUL!!!!!!!!!!" Both teens cried.  
"Oh for the love of Kami!" Vegeta muttered under his breath.  
"Not this again!" Tantomon moaned.  
"I can't believe they're still doing that." Talonmon growled. "It's so embarassing."  
"KNOCK IT OFF!" Halo screamed, making everyone freeze and back off.  
"Woah okay okay!" Kara said. "Jeez."  
"Are you okay Halo?" Trunks asked.  
"Yes…fine…perfectly fine!" Halo said.  
"Kakarot are we going to spar or not?" Vegeta asked, becoming more and more agitated.  
"Sure." Goku replied. "See you all later."  
"Bye dad." Halo said.  
Once the two Saiyans were gone, Halo ran over to Faith.  
"So how are you and my twin brother? Come on I want all the gossip!" Halo said.  
Faith began blushing like crazy and would've resorted to knocking her friend unconscious if Paraffmon hadn't of spoken out.  
"Halo! Leave Faith alone and sort out your own love life!"   
"SHUT UP PARAFFMON!!!!!!" Halo yelled, causing Quatre to fall off the sofa backwards.  
"Hey Halo, me, Faith, Gohan, Goten, Ty and Videl are going to the café now, wanna come?" Trunks asked.  
Halo nearly choked on the can of coke she was holding her hand, causing all the Digimon to scatter in a flash.  
"You are going to a café with Gohan, Ty and Videl?" Halo asked.  
"And Goten and Faith and you if you wanna come." Trunks said.  
"Are you crazy?" Halo asked. "You expect me to go into the same room as Gohan, Ty and Videl?"  
"Hey come on Halo, you have to admit that food fight was rather funny." Kara said.  
"While the Minister of London was in the same room?" Halo countered.  
"Oh yeah…forgot about him." Kara said.  
"It was still funny in my opinion." Quazarmon said.  
"Ty and Videl fight over Gohan more than rabbits bonk each other!" Halo said as Kara jumped up and down waving a huge sign saying 'PG13! PG13!' on it.   
"It's a wonder they haven't killed each other yet." Bulma muttered.  
"Well the sooner they do the better." Talonmon said. "Then the world will be rid of another nuclear threat."  
"I'm am NEVER going into the same room as those two!" Halo said, crossing her arms.  
"Suit yourself." Trunks said. "Come on Flameamon, Faith, let's go."  
"Sure, hurry up Quazarmon." Faith said.  
As the two teens headed for the door, Halo started cringing.  
"Wait I'll come!" Halo yelled, grabbing Paraffmon and running out the door in front of Trunks and Faith. "I guess someone's gotta protect you from the raging hormones of Ty and Videl."  
"How about just protecting your older brother instead." Faith said.  
  
*In Kate's flat*  
  
"So what do you all wanna do today?" Kate asked.  
"Well Davis and Ken invited me to go play soccer with them." Tai said. "Agumon has already gone ahead to meet them early."  
"I'm free though." Matt said.  
"Jagulamon," EvilSteakmon, one of Kate's Digimon, asked. "Is it just me or is Matt getting horny again?"  
"Probably, he usually is always horny when it comes to Kate." Jagulamon, Kate's other Digimon, replied.  
Matt blushed like crazy as did Kate while Tai looked pissed off and Gabumon backed away.  
"Well, I had better get going to the soccer pitch. First thing's first though." Tai said.  
Tai then lean over the kitchen table and grabbed a knife and folk.  
"I GET FIRST DIBS ON STEAKY!"  
"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kate yelled.  
"YEAH IT'S ME WHO GETS FIRST DIBS!!!!!!!" Matt yelled.  
As EvilSteakmon ran out the room, Jagulamon and Gabumon followed with everyone following.  
"Run Steaky run!" Jagulamon, Gabumon and Kate yelled together.  
  
*At the café*  
  
Halo was looking extremely angry and bored as she glanced over at Ty and Videl who were death glaring each other and growling while poor Gohan was sweat dropping. Halo sighed and took another sip of her hot chocolate with whipped cream.  
"Hey Halo are you sure your okay?" Trunks asked. "You looked like you're about to burst a blood vessel."  
"I will if those two immature women don't stop death glaring and growling at each other." Halo muttered in response.  
"Oh ignore them Halo." Faith said. "Just be thankful that they're both in a good mood."  
"Yeah, we ALL know what they're like when they're in a bad mood." Paraffmon said.  
"Yeah but it's not just that." Halo said. "It's the way they treat Gohan. They think he's some eternal sex god to be worshipped and to be squabbled over whenever another female comes within ten miles of him and when a winner is decided then they get to bonk him at every opportunity!"  
"Well you have to admit, you do have one very fine older brother, not as fine as Goten though." Faith said.  
"No, you are sadly mistaken." Halo said. "That title goes to…to…"  
Halo stuttered when she looked at Trunks and turned around so no one could see her blushing.  
"Well it goes to someone, I just dunno who yet."  
"Yeah right, we all know that in your mind that title in no doubt goes to Trunks." Paraffmon muttered.  
"Time to make my rucksack!" Halo said, glaring at Paraffmon. "Faith pass me the scalpel."  
"You know under the sofa looks like a good place to hang out!" Paraffmon said in a panic. "Bye!"  
"Back off you demon witch!" Ty growled fiercely. "Gohan is MINE!"  
"Wrong bitch!" Videl growled back. "He's MINE!"  
"WHORE!"  
"SLUT!"  
"COW!"  
"SLAG!"  
"PAIR OF HORMONE FREAKS!" Halo yelled.  
Everyone then turned and looked at Halo who was hissing madly.  
"What? Do you all wanna piece of Halo the psychopathic bitch from hell?" Halo hissed.  
Everyone shook their heads and quickly turned around.  
"Halo, do you have your monthly visitor?" Trunks asked.  
"None of your darn business lilac-head!" Halo growled.  
"Yep, it's official!" Trunks said. "Bra is the scariest person in the universe and only Halo can be as bad as her when she's got her monthly visitor."  
"I guess you did inherit something from Bulma then." Quazarmon said.  
"That and her insane manner to start fights without much provocation, remember Drewan?" Flameamon said.  
"Oh that bastard deserved everything he got!" Trunks moaned, taking a sip of his root beer.  
Just then, a bunch of thugish looking men walked into the café and went up to the bar next to Halo.  
"Hey black-haired girl!" One of the men said.  
Halo slowly turned her head and looked at the men with a raised eyebrow.  
"You with that lilac-haired bastard next to you?" The man asked.  
"No, not really." Halo replied.  
"Good, cause that fucking bastard is about to get the beating of his life because NO ONE messes with Drewan!" The man replied.  
Halo then grabbed the man's coat as he started walking by.  
"Touch one lovely lilac hair on his head and I swear I will rip off your manhood and kick your ass into the next dimension faster than Ty and Videl will rip their throats apart." Halo said, death glaring the men.  
They got the hint and promptly left. Halo smirked a Vegeta like smirk and took another sip of her hot chocolate.  
"Oh yeah, sometimes it pays to listen to Vegeta's bad ass classes."  
At that moment, everyone else walked in and sat next to their friends.  
"Hiya guys!" Melissa greeted. "How are you all."  
"Rather satisfied actually." Halo said smirking. "I like scaring the hell outta thugs who don't know when NOT to cross paths with me!"  
"Oh so THAT'S who sent Drewan running like babies." Kari said.  
"Okay, so who wants a root beer?" Trunks asked in an insanely manner.  
"It's official." Ben said. "Trunks is pissed."  
"And I'm not! The horror! Wait for me Trunks!" Goten said. "Keep the root beers coming!"  
"Don't you just L-O-V-E Trunks when he's incompasitated Halo?" Kara asked, nudging her friend.  
"Nope, I don't!" Halo replied smugly.  
A few seconds passed when Halo turned around.  
"Oh fuck this!" Halo said, leaping up and glomping Trunks sending them sprawling on the floor as kissing and moaning sounds were heard at the same time.  
Vegeta went SSJ 4 and would've beaten the hell outta Halo but he was being held back by everyone except Ty and Videl who were still continuing their bitch fight.  
  
Narrator: And so we close on a dramatic note as they all continue fighting way into the night.  
All: Aw piss off!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hehehe that was rather funny! Me and my totally insane mind! Wanna see more? R&R! 


End file.
